


Love And Lust

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Foot Fetish, Half-Sibling Incest, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelena might act rebellious but both she and Regina knew that she loved it when Regina took control of her, when Regina calmly but firmly reminded her who was in charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love And Lust

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah....this is my first full on smut fic, there's a special place in hell for me....

Zelena glared up at Regina from her place on the floor, her little sister smirked down at her from her chair and pointed at her with her boot clad feet.

“Now pet...take...them...off” Regina softly commanded.

Regina raised an eyebrow at her sister when the redhead didn't move, she knew that Zelena would complete her task, Zelena might act rebellious but both she and Regina knew that she loved it when Regina took control of her, when Regina calmly but firmly reminded her who was in charge.

Zelena was about to move forward when Regina stopped her with a wagging finger.

“On all fours dear” Regina instructed, Zelena scowled at her but did as told, at this point her act was pointless, the shiver in her body gave her away, the way Regina made her feel when she looked her in the eye and gave her a command was out of this world.

Zelena began to slowly crawl toward her sister, never breaking eye contact with her, Regina looked pleased as Zelena sat on her haunches in front of her and took her left ankle in her hand and whispered.

“Your majesty...please let your loyal subject worship you like the goddess you are...from the soles of your royal feet to the top of your crowned head” Zelena voice sounded calm but underneath Regina could hear the want, the need, she tilted her head to the side and pretended to mull over the question before saying.

“Yes you may” as soon as she had said it Zelena pulled the zipper of the boot down, she eased the boot off Regina's foot like her sister was made of the most fragile of materials, she carefully set the boot down besides Regina chair and lifted her foot up to her face.

Regina loved having Zelena play with her feet, because Zelena knew that there were an order to what she did, Regina didn't like it when Zelena didn't do it proper, she was supposed to worship not slobber all over her.

Zelena leaned in slowly and kissed the sole, Regina let out a small pleased sound when she felt the other woman's lips touch the sensitive skin of her foot.

“Good girl” the raven haired woman muttered signaling for Zelena to continue, the redhead placed feather light kisses up the underside of Regina's foot until she reached her little sister's perfect toes, she gave each of them a kiss waiting for permission from her mistress to continue.

Zelena got permission in the form of Regina pressing her big toe against Zelena's lips and she took it into her mouth.

Regina moaned at the sight before wiggling her other toes and Zelena moved on from her big toe.

Regina couldn't help the moan that was building in her throat from escaping, Zelena's warm wet mouth felt fantastic against her skin.

Her moans turned even louder as Zelena stopped sucking on her toes and ran her tongue along the sole, from the heel up along the arch to the tips of her toes.

When she reached the tips of her little sister's toes Zelena gently placed Regina's foot down on the floor and looked up at her mistress.

Regina just raised an eyebrow and said.

“You aren't done dear” Regina lifted her right foot up and Zelena started to worship her foot with the same reverence as she had given the left.

First she gave each toe a kiss before running her tongue in between them, Regina moaned loudly at the feeling of her sister's tongue.

Zelena eyes locked with her sister's as she sucked on her toes one after the other, the redhead's heart was hammering wildly, her sister's digit felt wonderful inside of her mouth, Regina's feet smelled faintly like lavender which wasn't unusual, Regina always took long thorough baths before these sessions, it wasn't something Zelena had ever asked Regina to do but she appreciated the fact that she did it.

She released Regina's big toe from her mouth with a loud wet pop and set her foot down, she looked up at Regina and awaited her next command.

“Turn around show me your ass” Regina ordered sharply and Zelena immediately spun around and raised her rear as high as she could.

Regina bit her bottom lip at the sight, Zelena's ass looked so delightful like that, pale and bare and the best part? It was all for her to play with.

She reached out and gave her sister's upturned backside a firm and swift smack.

“Regina!” Zelena moaned out loud.

“Keep still sweet sister” Regina said softly, she gave the other cheek a smack and squeezed the quickly reddening cheeks.

“Regina...please” Zelena begged, she needed Regina to take her, to take her in such a way that anyone who looked at her would know she belonged to Regina.

It took all of Regina's willpower to keep herself from breaking, hearing her Zelena whimper and beg like that? It was the sweetest music to to her ears.

“Patience my dear...all good things comes to those who wait” she gently chided at the wanton lust in her sister's eyes, she let go of Zelena's butt and stood up straight.

“Now pet you know what to do” as soon as she said it Zelena spun around and started undoing Regina's pants.

Zelena's hands shook so much she almost couldn't get the button undone, she couldn't get her mind to focus on her task, she needed her sister's touch upon her again, but when she finally got the button undone and the zipper followed she forgot about her own need, Regina wore a coal black lacy thong that made Zelena gulp, her sister always wore such delicious undergarments.

Zelena hooked her thumbs under the waistband and were about to pull the thong down when Regina's hand covered her own, she looked up at Regina with confused eyes, the woman smiled down at her and said.

“No hands dear” Regina smiled at the look in Zelena's eyes, no one had ever looked at her like that before, with such a mixture of love and lust, she usually only got one of them.

Zelena let go of her sister's underwear, she leaned in and pulled the thong down with her teeth, when she got them down over her Regina's gorgeous thighs she opened her mouth and let the fall the rest of the way.

She helped Regina step out of the underwear and threw them over her shoulder to land wherever, she leaned in and kissed a trail up from her sister's knee all the way up to the apex of her thighs.

Zelena felt a small sense of pride when she saw her sister's pussy, Regina was already wet, the redhead stuck her tongue out and ran it the length of Regina's sex, they both moaned loudly, the taste of Regina was so intoxicating, Zelena needed more.

Zelena placed her hands on Regina's hips and pulled her closer, as she ran her tongue through her sister's folds she felt Regina's hands grab fistful of her hair, she groaned in pleasure when Regina tugged at her locks.

Regina then shoved her sister's face even closer to her dripping core, Zelena's nose brushed the tuft of hair above Regina's sex, it was like she was drowning in her sister, the feel of her, her taste, her smell, her tongue was running all over Regina, desperate to taste every inch of her, she let go of Regina's hips with one hand and touched a finger to her mistress' entrance.

Regina gasped loudly at the soft touch.

Zelena moved her mouth higher and sucked Regina's throbbing clit into her mouth and slowly moved a finger inside of Regina's warm and wet cunt.

“Zelena” Regina moaned in ecstasy and tightened her grip on her sister's hair, the redhead groaned as she felt Regina's nails scrape her scalp.

Zelena picked up her pace and added another finger, somewhere in the back of her mind she remembered that Regina had a habit of sometime going very limp when she came, with a mere thought she poofed them both to Regina's Grand King Bed all the while still keeping the pace of her mouth and fingers.

Regina began bucking her hips when she neared climax and her thighs closed around Zelena's head, it didn't leave the witch with much room to work with, but it wasn't anything she hadn't tried before, she had once gotten Regina off with just her tongue while her sister had had her completely tied up unable to move a muscle, so this wasn't anything she could do.

Zelena smiled proudly when her sister began moaning her name like a mantra and then finally Regina screamed out as she reached her peak.

“ZELEEENAAAA!!!” Regina wailed as her body coiled and thrashed in pleasure, her body fell back on the covers as she came down from her peak.

Zelena removed her mouth from Regina's clit and slowly pulled her fingers from her spasming cunt, she licked the remains of Regina's orgasm up and crawled up her sister's body so they were face to face.

“Did I satisfy my Queen?” Zelena asked cheekily and kissed the woman below her.

Regina kissed her back softly, she moaned at the taste of herself on Zelena's lips, she nibbled on her sister's lips making her gasp out, the older woman broke the kiss and placed her index finger against the younger one's lips, Regina opened her mouth and welcomed the finger that had just been inside of her, she looked deeply into her sister's eyes as she sucked on the woman's digit.

Zelena felt a shudder run through her at the sight and feel of what her sister was doing, her Regina was touching her in this way, with such love and lust that Zelena almost couldn't take it, she wanted to make this moment last forever, this small intimate moment where a person chose her, chose all of her, this moment where someone didn't despise her for simply being herself, Zelena could almost not believe it, she pulled her finger out of Regina's mouth slowly and leaned in to kiss her again.

She realized she must have showed her emotions when Regina reached up and gently took her face in her hands.

“Hey...get out of your head...this moment is real and it's ours” Regina said and wiped her thumbs over her sister's cheeks clearing the tears Zelena hadn't realized she had shed.

Their lips touched in a sweet kiss and they pulled each other closer.

Neither of them knew how long they stayed like that, in an embrace that let them both fall apart and yet still stay strong, they broke their kiss when the need for air became too great.

“May I take you my sweet? May I taste you again? Bring you to the highest peak until you see stars and all you know is my name...my touch” Regina whispered huskily making yet another shudder of pleasure run through Zelena, she wanted nothing more than to feel Regina's skillful touch but before she answered a wicked idea came to her, she leaned closer and whispered into Regina's ear.

“But my queen...I haven't serviced you like you deserve...I haven't serviced all of you” as she said it she ran her hands down her sister's back to her butt, she squeezed the glorious cheeks and grinned wickedly at the moan her lover made.

“Please...my queen” she asked again as she grew bolder and ran a finger between her sister's cheeks, Regina hissed and bit her lip with a grin.

“Well let it not be said I'm not a benevolent ruler” the younger woman moaned.

They disentangled from each other and Zelena moved to the end of the bed, she sat back up and watched Regina get on her hands and knees, she took a deep breath when Regina raised her magnificent ass in the air and pressed her face and chest to the mattress.

Zelena swallowed thickly and licked her lips, the sight of that butt left her both breathless and dizzy, she moved closer and grabbed the regal booty, she pulled Regina's cheeks apart and saw her tight hole, she stuck her tongue out and leaned in, Regina gasped breathlessly when she felt Zelena's wet tongue touch her asshole.

Zelena listened to Regina's moans with pride and continued, she let go of one of the woman's round cheeks and reached around to start playing with her clit.

“ZELENA!” Regina yelped into the sheets, she scooted closer to her sister's amazing tongue and fingers.

Regina needed to touch her, she needed grab her, she needed to hold some part of her sister, she reached back and held on to Zelena's hands.

Zelena's tongue teased Regina's hole slowly, she pressed against the other woman's tight ring and every time Regina thought Zelena would move further she pulled back and slowed her pace.

Finally Regina couldn't take it anymore, she needed to feel Zelena's tongue inside of her.

“ZELENA! Please I nee-” before she could finish her sentence she felt Zelena enter her and she let out a long slow moan.

Zelena stuck her tongue as far in as she could, feeling the inside of Regina's ass while she teased her front.

Regina hid her face in the sheet trying in vain to control her quickening breath, she began moaning her sister's name again as she felt another orgasm approach, she began pumping her hips in line with the thrust of Zelena's tongue and the rhythm of her fingers.

This felt different than before however, instead of the slower gradual build up it felt like her entire lower body was tightening as Zelena intensified her attentions to Regina's clit, her eyes rolled into the back of her skull and then an overwhelming surge.

“FUCK!” Regina screamed as she came, even in her ecstasy she could hear the sound of her release hit both the bed and Zelena's torso, she then collapsed onto the sheets.

Zelena was shocked for a moment, unable to process what had just happened, she looked down at her self and on the wet spot on the bed, a huge grin appeared on her lips when she realized that she had just made Regina squirt, she moved to lay beside her sister and pulled her into her arms.

She kissed Regina all over her shoulders and neck, any part of her sister she could reach as Regina managed to get a hold of herself again.

“That...was lovely dear” Regina managed to say between gasps.

“Please sweet sister that doesn't even come close to describing it” she grinned and kissed a spot behind Regina's ear that she knew was sensitive.

“I'm a prodigy at this” she grabbed her sister's butt as she said it and Regina snorted very unladylike.

“Don't let it go to your head” she turned gingerly in her older sister's embrace so they were face to face.

“Kiss me” she ordered and Zelena did so.

When their lips met Regina crawled on top of her sister, Zelena moaned as she felt Regina's fingers run over her skin, the redhead had thought Regina would have needed a minute to catch her breath, but Regina did have an uncanny amount of stamina.

She arched her back when Regina grabbed her breast firmly and kissed her neck, Regina sucked the spot she had just kissed and Zelena gasped breathlessly.

“Sorry...do you have a turtleneck you can wear tomorrow?” Regina asked as she kissed the spot.

“Why would I need that?” Zelena smirked with a wicked gleam in her eye, Regina smirked back down at her thinking about the reactions of the citizens when they would see her sister at her secretary desk with hickeys all over her throat and collarbone.

“You are simply wicked sister” Regina joked and kissed her hard, Zelena chuckled into the kiss and pulled her closer.

They kissed until until neither of them could take it anymore, Zelena whimpered, she needed Regina, she needed Regina to fuck her until she couldn't think.

“Gina please! I need you” Zelena whined loudly, Regina loved those words, they meant so much to her, Zelena had spend so long living like she didn't need anyone, especially Regina, to hear them said was so unbelievable and so wonderful.

“On all fours” Regina commanded as she crawled off her lover, Zelena did as she was told and got into position, she looked over her shoulder at Regina with lustful eyes.

Regina reached out with her magic and summoned her six inch strap-on and an excessively big bottle of Wet Uranus lube, with a snap of her fingers the strap on was secured to her hips and she popped the lid of bottle.

After Regina had applied a good amount of it to her silicone cock she pressed one last glob out onto her fingers and spread it all over them.

“Relax dear” She said and started teasing her fingers over Zelena back hole.

“Gina!” Zelena gasped at the touch, she relaxed herself and marveled at the feeling her sister's touch gave her.

Regina smiled smugly at the dazed look on Zelena's face, she pressed her index finger against her lover's tight hole when she felt that she could take no more, but just as she was about to enter her sister she pulled back much to the woman's dismay.

She did it once or twice before she finally did enter Zelena, the redhead let out mewling sound as she felt her sister's finger come into her, a second finger soon followed the first and Zelena's whimper turned into a moan.

Regina added a bit more lube as she scissored her fingers inside Zelena, neither her nor her sister were strangers to anal, Zelena knew how to relax herself and Regina knew just how fast or slow to go about it so that Zelena felt the most amount of pleasure.

She pulled her fingers out when she felt Zelena was ready for her, she grabbed Zelena's hips with one hand and guided her fake phallus to Zelena's asshole with the other, she stopped when the tip touched and looked at her sister.

“Ready?” was all she asked.

Zelena looked over her shoulder and nodded, a quiet confirmation fell from her lips and Regina continued.

Zelena let out a long wanton moan as Regina inch by inch buried her strap on deep within her.

Regina sucked in a deep breath when she felt her hips touch Zelena's butt cheeks, she bend over so her front was pressed up to her sister's back, Zelena breathed in and out deeply trying to get used to the way Regina filled her up, she felt her sister press a swarm of kisses to her skin.

Regina placed her hands on top of Zelena's and intertwined their fingers, she waited breathlessly for the signal for her to stop or continue, she got one when she felt Zelena push her ass against her hips, but she didn't move, she needed to hear Zelena say it.

“Regina please I need you” Zelena begged but Regina still didn't move.

“What do you need dear?” Regina teased and bit a spot on the redhead's neck, just below her hairline.

“Please I-I-I need it!” Zelena whined, it was hard to think clearly, her need for her little sister was overwhelming.

“Need what sweet sister? How can I give you what your need if you don't tell me?” Regina chuckled smugly, it was a power trip, to hear her mighty and unfathomably powerful sister reduced to a begging mess for her, only for her, but she knew that she couldn't keep the teasing going, she wanted this just as much as Zelena did.

“FUCK ME!” Zelena finally yelled and turned her head to glare at Regina, the younger woman grinned and kissed her hard, she let go of Zelena's hands straightened her back.

Regina moved her hips, slowly pulling out of her sister, she stopped when only the tip of her was still inside and then pumped back in, she repeated the action a few times before beginning to fuck Zelena in earnest.

The sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the room as Regina's hips slammed into Zelena's rear which made Zelena's cheeks jiggle so deliciously, Regina brought a hand down on her sister's ass making her flesh jiggle even more and turning it a lovely shade of pink.

Zelena howled when she felt Regina start spanking her ass, she moved her hands down to her dripping core and started touching herself, Zelena was in heaven, nothing felt as good as when Regina fucked her, she always fucked her like she wanted to be fucked, how she needed to be fucked, so good and thorough that she couldn't think proper.

The redhead growled when she felt her release already coming with a fast pace, she didn't want to come so soon, a defiant part of her didn't want to show Regina how good she was, her little sister would have that damn smug and beautiful smile on her face for hours if she made Zelena come already, but she knew that she couldn't hold out for much longer, the feeling of Regina fucking her so deep, the feeling of Regina's fingers digging into her hips and the feeling of her own fingers playing were just too much.

“Regina! OH FUCK! I'm about to come!” she she screamed.

Regina let go of her hips and wrapped her arms around her middle and pulled her up so they were both up right.

“I want to look at you...I want to look into your eyes” Regina panted out and Zelena turned her face to her, the look in her little sister's eyes drove Zelena even more wild, the lust and love in them, the lust and love for her, then Regina said the words that drove Zelena over the edge.

“I love you” she said and then Zelena came.

It washed over her like a wave, Zelena fell back against Regina as she felt her whole body go limp, Regina ever so gently laid them down on the bed and gently kissed her sister all over while whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

They laid like that for a moment, with Regina still deep inside Zelena, then Zelena pulled away from her sister, she felt the strap on glide out of her well fucked asshole and she instantly missed the feeling of it, but she knew she would soon be filled again.

She crawled on her hands and knees up in front of her sister and sat between her outstretched legs, the younger Mills looked at her confused until Zelena leaned down and took the head of the dildo in her mouth.

Regina sucked in a deep breath as she saw more and more of the dildo disappear down Zelena's throat, Zelena took in more and more until her lips touched the harness, she made a small gagging sound as she felt her throat being filled.

She knew that Regina couldn't feel any of it, but she also knew the visual was a sight to behold, she slowly moved her head up until the tip almost left her mouth before she moved down again, she then started sucking on the thick silicone dick for real, she made sure to exaggerate the sounds for Regina's benefit, she could taste her own ass of the phallus and the thought, more than the taste made her body shudder, she did all this while never breaking eye contact with Regina, the younger woman was looking at her with half lidded eyes and a slightly open mouth, Zelena knew that the minute she stopped sucking on her dick Regina would be on her again, Zelena couldn't wait.

She slowed the blowjob until she stopped at last, the dildo left her mouth with a loud with sound and she smirked up at her little sister.

“Did I satisfy your majesty?” she echoed her question from earlier, she gave the fake dick one last lick before sitting back on her haunches, they stared at each other for a second, though it felt like forever, Regina then pounced on her, she grabbed both of Zelena's wrist and held them over her head.

“You did dear but we are far from finished” Regina leaned in and whispered into her sister's ear.

“I do recall promising you that I would fuck you until you couldn't remember your own name” Regina's breath was hot on her ear and Zelena moaned, she wanted nothing more.


End file.
